


Happy Monday

by Cineraria



Series: Cielizzy Week 2019 [1]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, April Fools, F/M, Out of Character, sedikit kearifan lokal
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 08:18:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18311777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cineraria/pseuds/Cineraria
Summary: Berjanji akan pergi ke toko buku bersama, Lizzy malah diculik dan disekap menuju tempat yang gelap![#cielizzyweek day 1: funny]





	Happy Monday

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji milik Yana Toboso. Saya hanya meminjam karakter, dan tidak beroleh keuntungan materi dari penulisan fanfiksi ini.

**I**

Pertama yang Lizzy pikirkan sore itu adalah pergi sesegera mungkin ke toko buku. Kekasihnya sudah berjanji akan turut serta. Namun, hingga saat ini, jangankan melihat kemunculan Ciel, ia justru sangat resah dan gelisah.

Dua malam lalu Lizzy dikejutkan oleh dering ponsel. Ciel, yang sangat jarang menghubunginya, membawa berita penting, yang terasa sedikit aneh. Tetapi kemudian rasa penasarannya pupus ketika Ciel berkata bahwa senin besok, _bundle_ komik _limited edition_ incaran Lizzy akan tersedia di Citramedia, toko buku terbesar di kotanya. Ada bonus _totebag_ bergambar karakter favorit. Pembeli dibolehkan memilih selama persediaan masih ada.

Lizzy tidak ingin melewatkan promo langka yang sangat dinantikannya ini. Adalah komik berjudul _Lady of The Lake,_ bercerita tentang gadis agen rahasia yang jadi pelayan Ratu Inggris, yang beroperasi semasa Perang Dunia. Konflik cerita itu dimulai ketika _protagonist_ terlibat misi khusus, secara aneh bertemu dengan pemuda rekan masa kecilnya, yang disangka telah mati dalam kebakaran rumah sepuluh tahun lalu. Lizzy tak pernah bosan merekomendasikan komik _shoujo_ itu kapanpun ada kesempatan, bahkan kepada Ciel. Maka tanpa pikir panjang, ia langsung menerima ajakan itu tanpa curiga. Ia diarahkan menuju _website_ resmi toko buku tersebut. Ciel tidak bohong. Promo komik bonus _totebag_ itu memang sungguhan.

Akan tetapi, sore ini Lizzy merasa ada yang tidak beres. Sepulang kerja sebagai guru magang, ia menunggu Ciel di kafe, sesuai perjanjian. Namun, pemuda itu belum nampak batang hidungnya, sampai ia selesai menandaskan dua cangkir kopi. Bahkan, kesejukan kafe dan indahnya pemandangan langit sore yang terlihat dari jendela itu tidak cukup menghibur Lizzy. Ciel tidak bisa dihubungi, nomornya tidak aktif, _chatting_ tidak dibaca. Anehnya, berlaku juga untuk seluruh nomor yang Lizzy kenal sebagai milik Ciel; nomor pribadinya, kontak kantornya, bahkan telepon orang tuanya. Ciel seperti lenyap ditelan bumi! Satu jam sudah ia menunggu.

Hari menjelang senja, Lizzy tidak senang mengulur waktu. Dengan sangat kesal, ia memutuskan untuk beranjak meninggalkan kafe. Rupanya Ciel sudah ingkar janji.

 **II**                                                                                                                               

Lizzy memasuki toko buku dalam keadaan _mood_ -nya sangat rusak. Sebetulnya ia ingin segera pulang, menikmati hangatnya air _shower,_ menyantap sepiring omelet dan sup ikan, serta menonton anime musiman yang sedang tayang. Namun, sekali lagi Lizzy berharap, hanya dengan melihat sampulnya saja,komik _Lady of The Lake_ itu akan memperbaiki suasana hatinya. Sensasi memperoleh buku langka itu sama menyenangkan seperti mendapat gaji pertama. Namun, ketika berdiri di depan rak putih yang terselip di antara jajaran etalase buku itu, ia kembali kecewa.

Lizzy memandang kosong papan nama yang memampang judul komik itu. Ia menelan ludah pahit. Ada tempelan berbunyi _'_ _sold out._ ’ Komik habis terjual, berikut bonusnya! Lizzy mendesah. Tentu saja! Ini kan komik _best seller_ , banyak diincar. Pasti segera ludes terjual dalam hitungan kilat. Bonus yang menggiurkan itu melengkapi kerugiannya. Kenapa ia baru mengerti?

Lizzy berjalan mondar-mandir sepanjang lorong di antara rak-rak buku. Di kota sebesar ini, satu-satunya toko buku yang menjual komik berbonus _totebag_ hanya ada di sini! Ia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Hingga dua puluh menit kemudian, setelah lelah memutari seluruh sudut toko, dan tidak ada satu pun buku yang menarik minatnya, ia keluar meninggalkan toko.

**III**

Kejutan ketiga sedang menunggu Lizzy di luar toko.

Malam sudah turun dan remangnya jalanan dihujani kemerlip lampu. Tidak ada keceriaan. Gadis itu sedang lengah. Pikirannya kacau, dan fokusnya menurun━ia ingin melampiaskan kekesalan pada Ciel nanti━ketika tiba-tiba, dari sudut tersembunyi, muncul dua pria kekar yang segera menyergap Lizzy.

Lizzy tidak ingat, selain bahwa kedua pria itu berbadan tinggi kekar, berpakaian serba hitam dan mengenakan masker wajah. Tubuhnya lambat bereaksi sebab terlalu syok. Pertama-tama, salah satu pria itu mengikat tangan Lizzy kuat-kuat. Pria satunya segera membungkam mulutnya dengan plester sebelum ia sempat teriak. Lalu, entah pria yang mana, menutup matanya secepat kilat.

Lizzy masih syok. Tak sanggup melawan. Ia berusaha mengingat cara-cara beladiri, tetapi bahkan tungkai kakinya lemas dan jantungnya berdebar keras seperti mau copot.

Ia diculik, dibawa masuk ke dalam mobil. Tak ada yang menolongnya. Sangat mengherankan, bahkan para pegawai dan pengunjung gedung itu tidak ada yang menyadari penculikan ini. Di mana _security?_ Ah, mungkin sedang main poker. Semua orang sibuk sendiri-sendiri, atau melupakan kewajiban mereka. Di dalam mobil, Lizzy berspekulasi, jangan-jangan penculik ini menggunakan hipnotis, atau apa saja namanya, sehingga tidak ada orang yang menyadari kejahatan ini?

Lizzy masih bergetar hebat ketika mobil penculiknya melaju cepat membelah jalanan kota. Duduk dengan sangat kaku, dan keringat dingin mengucur deras, ia meraba-raba udara. Hanya satu indera yang berfungsi, penciuman. Lizzy merasa ia ditempatkan di kursi tengah, sendirian. Salah satu penculik itu bertindak jadi pengemudi, dan satunya lagi duduk di belakang. Bulu kuduknya meremang merasakan tatapan tajam menusuk di tengkuknya.

Kursi ini sangat nyaman. Sepertinya mobil mewah. Tetapi, siapa dalangnya? Apa motifnya? Akan dibawa kemana dia? Lizzy ingat berita-berita kriminal yang kerap melintas di laman-laman berita; mayat wanita dimutilasi, perdagangan manusia, penjualan organ tubuh. Ia bergidik ngeri, membayangkan seluruh skenario terburuk yang menanti di ujung jalan sana.

Lizzy sangat takut, cemas dan putus asa. Kenapa jadi kacau begini?! Ia teringat Ciel, dan rencana gagal hari ini. Bagaimana cara minta tolong? Besok, namanya akan memenuhi _headline_ berita-berita itu. Lizzy tidak pernah ingin mati dengan cara seperti ini. Hatinya menangis diam-diam. Masih banyak impiannya yang belum tercapai. Ia belum memenuhi janji membahagiakan Ciel, membangun keluarga kecil bersama, dan memenuhi rumah Ciel dengan kelembutan uluran tangannya. Lizzy belum siap mati, tetapi dijemput kematian kini rasanya lebih baik daripada dinodai kehormatannya.

Tiba-tiba, Lizzy merasakan mobil berhenti. Dua penculik itu tidak saling komunikasi. Mungkin mereka bicara melalui isyarat. Ia kemudian diturunkan secara perlahan dan sangat hati-hati, seolah penjahat itu tidak ingin dirinya terluka━lucu sekali, mana ada penjahat yang baik?

Gadis itu lantas dituntun memasuki tempat asing dan dibawa masuk menuju ruangan yang gelap. Ikatan tangan, plester mulut, dan penutup matanya dilepas semua. Penjahat tadi meninggalkannya sendirian di sana. Kepalanya masih pening, dan matanya berkunang-kunang. Ia kesal, masih belum melihat cahaya. Keadaan di sekelilingnya sangat gelap. Tidak lama kemudian, Lizzy disapa oleh suara yang lembut dan ramah. Orang itu berkata bahwa dia pelayan restoran ini.

Lizzy ternganga (lagi).

_Restoran? Katanya?!_

Oh! Lizzy tersadar! Mungkin ini cuma mimpi!

Lizzy mengabaikan penjelasan pelayan itu. Ternyata ini restoran bertema khusus bagi pengunjung yang ingin menikmati sensasi makan dalam kegelapan. Tidak ada lampu, penerangan, apalagi cahaya.

Lizzy menahan tawa. Mungkin ia memang akan mati, pikirnya. Mereka akan meracuninya.

Namun, detik ketika pelayan itu menginstruksi supaya ia duduk, Lizzy nyaris terlonjak mati. Ia mendengar suara Ciel!

**IV**

“Ciel?!” Lizzy berseru kaget.

“Ah, kau sudah sampai? Sebastian tidak mematahkan tulangmu kan?”

Detik itu, Lizzy paham sesuatu. “Apa maksudmu? Astaga! Semua ini kau pelakunya? Ciel! Jangan konyol!”

Lizzy memekik terlalu keras. Pengunjung lain yang menikmati ‘bersantap dalam gelap’ itu sedikit terganggu oleh ulahnya.

“ _Psstt,_ tidak usah takut, Lizzy. Tak ada yang berniat jahat padamu.”

“Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak takut? Katakan, Ciel. Kenapa kau lakukan ini padaku?”

“Kau lupa ini hari apa?” bisik Ciel. “Ingat, jangan ricuh.”

“Tidak. Ini hari senin,” Lizzy menjawab dengan berbisik, menuruti perintah Ciel. “Ada apa memangnya?” tanyanya lagi.

“Astaga, setelah semuanya, kau belum juga sadar?”

Lizzy menggeleng. Ia masih memikirkan kemungkinan lain, alasan di balik seluruh kekonyolan ini. Kemudian tersadar. “Apa! Kau sengaja membohongiku━Oh! Tanggal satu April? _April Fools!_ Ya ampun, Ciel … aku nggak habis pikir.”

Lizzy terduduk lemas. Tangannya terkepal. Ia berusaha untuk mengerti meski masih belum bisa. Ciel sengaja merencanakan pergi bersama, lalu menculiknya setelah mangkir dari perjanjian. Ternyata cuma permainan konyol april mop. Ia ingin marah, menuntut penjelasan yang lebih logis.

Akan tetapi, pelayan yang datang itu menahan keinginan Lizzy. Mereka diberitahu bahwa peraturan restoran ini adalah _hening_ \- _gelap_ \- _diam_ : tidak ada yang saling melihat, tidak ada yang berbincang. Lalu, entah bagaimana Lizzy berhasil menandaskan seluruh hidangan yang tersaji, yang ternyata rasanya sangat lezat. Ada menu favoritnya: olahan cumi pedas. Walaupun saling diam dan tidak bisa melihat, dia menduga Ciel sedang tertawa keras-keras dalam hati, membayangkan seluruh kekonyolan Lizzy hari ini.

#

“Nggak ada yang lucu, tahu. Aku sudah setengah mati menunggu, dan kau malah bikin aku nyaris mati.”

Lizzy masih mengeluh kesal ketika Ciel membawanya masuk ke dalam mobil━kali ini tidak disekap.

“Ayolah, Lizzy. Aku cuma ingin mencoba hal baru. Lupakan ‘penculikan’ tadi, _oke?_ ”

“ _April Fools_ , Nona Elizabeth. Anda menikmatinya?”

Sebastian━pelayan sekaligus sopir pribadi Ciel, yang tengah memegang kemudi, menyela pembicaraan mereka. Ia mengintip Tuan dan Nona-nya dari kaca spion. Lizzy menampilkan wajah masam, bermulut manyun dan mendengkus kesal. Pelayan itu terkikik melihat Ciel frustrasi, setengah mati mencari ampunan yang tak kunjung didapat.

“Sebastian!” Ciel, membalas tatapan Sebastian tajam. “Jangan merusak suasana.”

“Sudah saya duga akhirnya akan jadi begini,” kata Sebastian mengabaikannya. “Nona Elizabeth terlalu polos untuk memahami seluruh kebohongan Anda, Tuan Muda.”

“Fokus ke jalan, Sebastian!”

“Biasanya kau benci ikut-ikutan, April Folls atau apalah.” Lizzy menyahut. Ia masih menghadap jendela, enggan menoleh pada Ciel.

“Begini, Nona Elizabeth. Sebetulnya rencana Tuan Muda, hanya sampai babak ‘memungkiri janji’ dan meninggalkan Anda pergi sendiri.”

“Ah! Dua penculik tadi orang suruhanmu?” Elizabeth terduduk, menunjuk Sebastian.

Sebastian mengangguk, matanya menyipit sedang bibirnya menyungging senyuman iblis. Ciel memelototinya lewat kaca spion.

“Ya, aku yang menyetujui semua rencana Sebastian; menculikmu dan membawamu ke restoran _Black Butler_ tadi.” Ciel menjawab.

“Terima kasih. Kau sudah memberiku pengalaman sensasi makan sambil gelap-gelapan.” Lizzy masih berucap ketus.

“Maaf, Nona Elizabeth. Tapi tadi pagi Tuan Muda masih kebingungan. Dia ingin kejutan yang sangat tidak biasa, dan hanya ini ide yang saya punya.”

“Baiklah, idemu lumayan, Sebastian. Kalian pasangan konspirator terbaik.” Elizabeth memuji agak sarkas.

“Terima kasih atas pujiannya, Nona. Tapi ini belum berakhir lho. Anda belum lihat bagian terbaiknya.”

Tepat ketika Sebastian berucap demikian, yang semakin menambah rasa penasaran Lizzy, mobil mereka menepi lalu berhenti di parkiran. Lizzy melongok ke luar. Ia terbelalak melihat bangunan bertembok merah bata dengan gaya _gothic_ megah. Lampu-lampu bersinar menerangi teras bangunan itu. Ini adalah gedung perpustakaan pribadi keluarga Phantomhive!

“Tenanglah. Kujamin tidak ada kebohongan lagi, Lizzy.”

Ciel berkata sambil membukakan pintu dan menuntunnya keluar mobil.

Lizzy, yang sudah terlalu lelah bertanya, menerima uluran tangan Ciel dan mereka berjalan bersisian memasuki gedung perpustakaan.

**V**

Benar saja. Begitu Lizzy memasuki ruang utama perpustakaan, bagian terbaik _April Fools_ ini tersimpan di akhir.

Ia terkejut melihat━tidak hanya satu, tetapi sepuluh _shet_ komik _Lady of The Lake_ edisi terbatas, lengkap dengan bonus sepuluh buah _totebag_ bergambar para karakter favoritnya. Seluruh hadiah itu diletakkan di atas meja kayu besar, tepat di depan pintu masuk, sehingga Lizzy langsung mengenalinya.

“Ciel?” Gadis itu bergantian memandangi meja, kemudian Ciel. Ia tidak percaya.

“Nah, Lizzy. Kebetulan aku berhasil memborong sebagian komik itu. Kau bisa membawa pulang semuanya. Rak buku di sini sudah sangat penuh.”

Tanpa aba-aba, Lizzy meluapkan rasa gembira dengan menghambur ke pelukan Ciel. Seluruh kekesalannya tadi sudah lenyap, tercecer di jalan menuju perpustakaan.

“Terima kasih, Ciel! Terima kasih. Lain kali, kalau mau bikin _April Fools_ atau kejutan apa pun, jangan pakai acara culik-menculik, donk. Kau sudah bikin aku takut setengah mati.”

“Baiklah. Ini kali pertama dan terakhir.”

Ciel menepuk-nepuk punggung tunangannya, diam-diam mengulum senyum.

“Yang penting, kau senang tidak?”

Ciel bertanya ketika Lizzy melepas dekapannya lalu bergegas meraih tumpukan komik yang masih tersegel dan memeriksa masing-masing _totebag._

“Kalau akhirnya memperoleh barang yang diinginkan begini, siapa yang tidak senang? Wah! Apa ini? Sepuluh _totebag,_ astaga! Aku penasaran bagaimana caramu mendapatkannya?”

Lizzy mengangkat barang-barang itu, memeriksa kelengkapannya, dan membuka-buka lembaran komik itu dengan penuh suka cita.

“Bukankah Anda sudah bilang, tidak ada kebohongan lagi, Tuan Muda?”

Sebastian, yang baru saja bergabung dengan mereka, menginterupsi.

“Diam, Sebastian. Ah, dasar kau perusak suasana!”

“Loh, Ciel berbohong? Masih ada rahasia lagi? Apa maksudmu, Sebastian?”

Sebastian lalu menjelaskan, bahwa pagi tadi ia sudah lebih dulu memeriksa toko buku itu atas perintah Ciel. Kemudian mengkonfirmasi bahwa promo-nya palsu. _April folls._ Ditemukan rak buku kosong dengan tulisan _‘Promo: Lady of The Lake, sold out!_ Mengetahui itu, Ciel kemudian bertindak. Ia menelepon founder toko buku itu, yang kebetulan kolega bisnis mereka, dan mengancam penarikan saham (atau semacamnya) jika perintahnya tidak dituruti.

Hasilnya, sepuluh _shet_ komik, dengan masing-masing lima volume, berikut bonus _totebag_ yang dijanjikan━yang ternyata disembunyikan di gudang toko, digotong masuk Perpustakaan Phantomhive tadi siang.

Tersisa separuh rencana, yaitu menggiring Elizabeth ke toko buku seorang diri dan menjebaknya seolah-olah diculik.

“Tidak ada yang tidak bisa didapatkan oleh Phantomhive,” kata Ciel, menyombongkan jabatannya: CEO Group Funtom, padahal usianya baru dua puluh tiga.

“Tuan saya memang terbaik.” Sebastian menimpali. “Anda tak perlu khawatir, Nona Elizabeth. Seluruh kemudahan hidup Anda terjamin di tangan Tuan Muda.”

Lizzy, yang menyimak penjelasan itu dengan seksama, terkekeh agak keras, hingga air matanya menitik. Sebastian, yang masih bersandar di kusen pintu, sampai ternganga melihat tunangan tuannya bertingkah sedikit tidak wajar.

Ciel terperanjat mendengar kekehan itu, namun sedetik kemudian, ia hanyut dalam tawa bersama Lizzy.

“Nah, Ciel. Sekarang, aku ingin dengar alasanmu,” ucap Lizzy setelah ia berhasil meredakan tawanya.

“Aku khawatir. Akhir-akhir ini kau tampak stress, Lizzy. Aku sendiri juga bosan melihat pekerjaan yang menumpuk tak habis-habis. Begitulah.”

 

"Dan kau ingin membuat kita bersenang-senang bersama dengan cara yang tidak biasa? Yah, memang berhasil. Walaupun aku benci bagian penculikan itu."

Ciel mengangguk. Ia senang melihat Lizzy bahagia mendapatkan yang diinginkannya.

Sebastian memandangi mereka berdua, merasa puas telah memberikan pelayanan terbaiknya kepada Tuan Muda.

“Tuan Muda. Ingat janji Anda.”

“Iya, iya. Aku sudah tahu akan kerja lembur malam ini, Sebastian.”


End file.
